The Corvino Family arrives part 1
by kathouxo
Summary: Some weird attacks by raven-masked people are occuring in Italy. Tsuna doesn't pay much attention to it, until one day Gokudera shows him the newspaper... The raven-masked are coming to Japan.


**The Corvino famiglia arrives part1**

It was a sunny Wednesday morning. A small wind was blowing at Namimori. Tsuna was eating breakfast, along with I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Reborn and Nana. Lambo was running around chasing I-Pin like usual, Nana was cooking and Bianchi was feeding Reborn. Tsuna ate his omelet while reading the newspaper. As he reads, one specific article catches his attention. "The masked men strike again".

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Oh! Damn it!" yells Tsuna.

He grabs his bag with one hand and takes the newspaper with the other.

The moment Tsuna meets up with Gokudera and the others, he shows them the paper.

"What?" Gokudera yelled. It was predictable, coming from the short-tempered grey-haired boy.

"Yeah, I read an article like that last week." The baseball-brain said. "The pictures showed a redhead woman with a raven mask. The other picture showed a tall, blond guy wearing the same mask."

"This is weird to the EXTREMEEEE" Ryohei yelled.

"Isn't it bizarre how all of this is happening in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

After school, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei went to Tsuna's house and tried to understand what was really happening in Italy. As they talked, something black and orange fell from the ceiling.

"Reborn?" Tsuna yelled.

"Ciao-su", the sun Arcobaleno said.

"Reborn, do you know anything about the strange attacks in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"No. Haven't had any contacts with Vongola HQ since the battle versus Byakuran." Reborn answered, emotionless.

The rest of the night went quietly, except for Lambo and I-Pin, playing and yelling like usual. Tsuna's friends went to their respective homes and decided on investigating a little bit more the next day.

Thursday morning Gokudera arrived running and panting at Tsuna's house, before he was even awake.

"JYUUDAIME", a familiar voice yelled.

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked with a sleepy voice.

"Look at this!" Gokudera said, pointing the daily newspaper. He looked scared, but what was scarier was the title of the newspaper.

"The Raven assassins are heading for Japan?!" yelled Tsuna after reading the title. "How? What? Why?"

He got dressed quickly and grabbed a bun. Followed by Gokudera, he went looking in the backyard for Reborn.

"Reborn!" Gokudera and Tsuna yelled simultaneously.

"I know." Reborn asked, without even paying attention to the two freaked out boys.

"So….you know? What are we going to do?" Tsuna said, in his panicked voice.

"We can't do anything right now. It's not like they're after us." Reborn calmly answered, but Tsuna's super intuition sensed that Reborn was somewhat worried.

Friday was a completely normal day until the last bell rang. As Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked down the road that led to their houses, Yamamoto heard a croak, followed by wings flapping behind him. When he turns around, he's relieved that it is only a raven. Though, this raven seemed a bit different than normal ones. A dark indigo smoke leaked out of the raven's ears. Strange, but Yamamoto didn't really pay attention to it. He should've, because a few moments later, 6 other ravens came out of the flesh of the first one. Each one of those nasty black birds went in a different direction while the "mommy raven" followed Tsuna and headed for his house. Arrived at its destination, it vanished and one of its feathers fell on the grass.

"Aaaah" sighed Tsuna after waking up at 10h34am. "What a good day. Waking up on weekends is always great".

He walked calmly to the dining room, not fully awake yet.

"Tsu-kun, could you please get the mail?" Nana asked, with her usual sweet and happy voice

"Of course" Tsuna answered and walked to the mailbox.

As he reached for the mail, he felt…observed. Tsuna turned around and saw a tall blond man, dressed in black and wearing a…Raven mask.

"I am Antonio, from the Corvino Family. And we are here to eliminate the Vongola ".


End file.
